Christmas gifts
by dracomilloy
Summary: revelation fic...it's Christmas time and Danny gets the perfect gifts for team phantom! just an idea that popped into my head and refused to leave...t because I forget what I wrote...


twas the night before Christmas and all through the town, people were shopping- but one had a frown.

"SHUT UP GHOSTWRITER I NEED TO FOCUS ON FINDING THE PERFECT GIFTS! Danny Fenton yelled as he wondered why he had put off shopping so long. As he wondered if he was going to have to fly to another town or even country to find the perfect gift, he saw it!

he quickly ran into the store and bought one each for Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and even himself! he also splurged a bit and went to the _things engraved_ to get a dog tag necklace for each. then he flew back home quickly to wrap the gifts and put them under the tree...he did not sleep that night because he kept imagining his friends faces as they opened their gifts.

~~~~~GONNASEPERATEITALLCUZHEISALINEBREAK~~~~

Christmas Morning

"Danny are you okay?" he heard Sam ask at the breakfast table. she and Tucker had come over to exchange gifts at the Fenton's house**.(A/N: even though Sam doesn't celebrate Christmas, she's too cheery to let it stop her from exchanging gifts with her friends...that's my theory anyways)**

"Yeah I'm okay why wouldn't I be okay?" Asked Danny quickly, bouncing on his chair.

"uugh...dude it is Christmas and you are happy?! i think that counts as one" stated Tucker.

"And number two, you do not look like you got any sleep last night, and we know it wasn't a ghost attack because of the truce." explained Jazz.

"you are right, its just that I cannot WAIT for the present exchange! i got the perfect gifts!" he practically yelled, "oh and there was one ghost last night while I was shopping but it was good natured fun, after all we forgave each other and I know that he wouldn't try anything on Christmas again."

"whoa...slow down there ghostboy, you know that you have to breathe right?" laughed Sam as Danny practically inhaled his food.

"okay, lets go into the other room and start to open presents before he chokes and dies-fully-" Jazz decided. and with that they went into the living room to open their presents.

the Fenton parents were already waiting on the couch with 7 mugs of hot chocolate Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Danny each grabbed one as they sat down.

"hey Dad, who is the last coco for?" asked Danny nervously.

"why Vladdy of course!" said Jack as the doorbell rand and Danny ran to the door yelling that he will get it.

"hello Daniel" Vlad said as he stepped into fentonworks.

"okay fruit loop, let's get one thing clear... the Christmas truce is in effect and that includes no exposing one another, also, I would like to add that if you do not flirt with my mom or try to do anything to my dad, I will not call you a fruit loop or insist you get a cat, I will be as sweet as the hot chocolate that is waiting in the living room... deal?"

"sounds fine to me little badger." agreed Vlad as he entered the house!

"perfect... YAY UNKY VLAD IS HERE AND HE BROUGHT PRESENTS!" Danny yelled to the rest of the house, he sounded like a 5 year old.

As they walked into the living room Vlad said hello to everybody and grabbed a hot chocolate and looked for a place to sit.

"here unky Vlad, you can sit next to me, Danny said as he pushed Tucker off of the couch.

"dude that hurt!" said tucker rubbing his head where he landed on it.

"sorry Tuck but, now that everybody is here...PRESENTS!" Danny exclaimed.

"lets go from oldest to youngest," Maddie suggested. and Jack grabbed his gifts and handed them out.

Sam got skull shaped fentonphones, Tucker got a new ghost proof pda, Jazz got a compact fenton bazooka, Maddie got a new set of goggles that gave readings on each ghost she sees, Vlad got a miniature ghost portal, the one they made in College, and Danny got a specter deflector. **(A/N:poor Danny and Vlad)**

next went Maddie, she had gotten Danny a model rocket, Jazz a book about psychology, Vlad a t-shirt that said evil genius in disguise (Danny held in a laugh when he saw this), Sam got a book entitled "how to make your preppy parents accept that you are a Goth", Tucker got a laptop that runs on ecto-tricity, and Jack got a very very large box full of fudge.

Then it was Vlad's turn, he got Sam a new yacht (gothic and ecofriendly), he got Tucker a car, Jazz got a library with a great section on psychology, Danny got a piece of paper, but would only show his friends and sister it as he went to hug his arch nemesis (hint...it was the deed to something that starts with an l and rhymes with hair), Jack got new, state of the art lab equipment, and Maddie got a usb stick with all of the information of lots of ghosts (excluding the three halfas).

Jazz had made everybody a scrapbook full of good memories (including Vlad) and on the last page of each, she wrote a letter to the person showing how much of a positive impact they made on her life.

Tucker went next and had created videos, much like Jazz's scrapbook...what?! there wasn't a lot one could do on a budget!

on Sam's turn Tucker got the brand new virtual reality game that has only been released in Japan, Jazz got a few thousand dollars for university, Jack Fenton got a new, updated Fenton RV (Ghost Assault Vehicle), Maddie got a new specter speeder, Vlad got ownership of the Packers, and Danny got...a plant? Confused, Danny held up the plant, which wasn't even in a pot, he was about to ask what it was when he realised that it was mistletoe, when he faced Sam to ask why she gave him this of all things, his lips were met with hers. if he was surprised when he opened the gift, he even more happily surprised now. he threw away the mistletoe and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck instead. they stayed like that for what seemed like hours before they heard Tucker clear his throat and ask if the lovebirds were done yet.

out of habit Sam and Danny turned around and yelled "WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!...oh wait..." when they said that Tucker burst out laughing and collected money from everybody in the room except Sam and Danny. "tucker? did you make bets on if we would get together?" they asked the boy who was counting his cash.

"nooo..." the boy started, "I made bets on WHEN you two would get together...huge difference!" with this Tucker was chased around the house by Sam, until Danny yelled at them to come back so that he could hand out his presents.

Danny handed Vlad, Jack, and Maddie their presents but waited to give Tucker, Sam, and Jazz theirs. Vlad got a picture frame with a large 'family portrait' in it...the family included the Fentons, Vlad, and Sam and Tucker, but if you looked closely, Vlad and Danny seemed to be staring at each other and their eyes were glowing. Jack got homemade fudge shaped as his face and labelled Fenton Fudge. Maddie got a gift certificate to the spa.

now it was time for team phantom's presents, Danny handed each person theirs and told them to open them at the same time. as they opened their presents, a smile grew on each of their faces and when they held them up, Vlad could barely suppress a laugh, each person had gotten a t-shirt with Danny Phantom's symbol on it and a dog tag necklace with the same symbol. jazz's shirt was teal, with a black symbol, Tucker's was orange with black, and Sam's was dark purple with black, they knew that Danny had one too.

"we are definitely wearing these on the first day of school!" said Jazz, the Fenton parents looked disappointed, why are they so excited to wear a shirt with that evil ghost's symbol on it anyways? they let it slide though, because it is Christmas after all.

~~~~~GONNASEPERATEITALLCUZHEISALINEBREAK~~~~

Later that night

Maddie and Jack were sitting at the kitchen Table drinking tea and tuning down for the night when their son walked downstairs and rubbed his neck nervously.

"so here goes nothing," he muttered to himself, "Mom, dad...I have another Christmas gift for you...well let's hope you see it as a gift... I understand if you don't like it and even get mad at me for it but it's kind of more of a gift for me, I just got to get it off my chest...and I'm rambling so I think I'm just going to tell you now...or maybe show you..."

"Honey, what is it? you know that you can tell us anything right?" asked Maddie worried.

"yeah...is it a problem with a ghost?! cuz if it is I will dissect it molecule by molecule!" yelled Jack.

"uuhh...kinda...it's more about a secret that I have been keeping...please don't hate me" he practically begged. Before Maddie could reassure him that they wouldn't hate him, she was blinded by a flash of light...when she regained her vision she saw that Danny Phantom was standing where her son was a second before.

"I'm Danny Phantom." he said nervously and changed back to Danny Fenton. "do you hate me?"

~~~~~GONNASEPERATEITALLCUZHEISALINEBREAK~~~~

One week Later

Danny, Tucker, and Jazz were driving to school in Tucker's new red convertible, "I'm so glad you convinced mom and dad to let me explain, Jazz... it feels great sleeping in my own bed again!" said Danny.

"yeah, where did you sleep anyways?" asked Tucker, who was driving up to Sam's house.

"my lair...the ecoplasmic beds are not comfy!" Danny complained as Tucker honked to get Sam's attention and she walked out of the door and climbed into the car next to Danny.

people stared as they saw a red convertible rolling into the parking lot of Casper high."OMG are those the losers?" "how did they get a car before me, Dash Baxter!" "OOH...maybe Tucker would go on a date with me sometime!" "omg where did they get those shirts" "when did Fenton get so hot?" and "maybe Fenton will go out with me sometime" were just a few of the things that were said as Jazz, Tucker, Danny, and Sam got out of the car at the same time wearing their shirts and necklaces. if this were a movie, there would be wind blowing their hair back as they slowly took off a pair of sunglasses...but this isnt a movie, so instead they were confronted by Dash Baxter.

"hey Fen-toenail, why are you pretending to be cool, and who lent you guys that stupid car?" teased Dash.

Danny sighed, "number one Dash, that car was a present from a...hey guys would you count vlad as a friend or no...we stopped attacking each other and just keep up our battles jokingly..."

"yeah...he gave me the car so I count him as a friend" Tucker thought aloud.

"okay so it was a gift from a friend, number two, we are just being ourselves, and if you have a problem with that...we would rather not hear about it" stated Sam dully.

Dash didn't know how to respond, so he used the line that always works on Fenton, "wow Fentina, are you that weak that you need your _girlfriend_ to stand up for you?"

Danny just smiled, "maybe," he said, "or maybe my girlfriend needs to hold me back before I do something that I will regret ten years from now. with this, they walked down the hall, holding hands and talking about weekend plans. while Jazz and Tucker walked behind them, the latter collecting money from everybody that they passed.

~~~~~GONNASEPERATEITALLCUZHEISALINEBREAK~~~~

During class

_Tucker_

**Sam**

Danny

_hey Invisobill have you seen how many girls have been looking at you today?_

no...why are they looking, do i need Sam to beat them up?

_lol no but its cuz ur shirt is a bit tighter than the normal so your ghost fighting abs/biceps are showing._

lol...so are yours! this is what you get when you train with me, part time student and full time superhero!

**umm...why are you guys talking about each others abs? and please tell me you are not going to go all 'i am Danny Phantom and i will save every kitty from every tree' again...**

not planning on it...but at least its better than going all 'im Dan Phantom and i wi kill everybody' so what do you guys wanna do this weekend?

_ugh...do you think your parents could give team phantom a break night and we could go to Florida with the yacht or something?_

maybe they could...I will ask 2nite...

**great idea...we deserve a break...**

_yeah, too bad that when we are relaxing, 5 hours passes like 5 minutes_

ya...kinda makes you wish that one of my ghost powers was the control of time right!

suddenly a comment appeared on the page

*time out* it is only a matter of time*time in*

clockwork...are you saying that i will be able to control time

*time out* yes, and you will train as my apprentice young phantom*time in*

_dude that is so cool!...and you do know that you don't have to write time in and time out every time you join us...right clocky?_

yes I know...its just fun...

**well, I for one would love to relax for a weekend, but what about tonight? my movie theatre is open!**

so is my lair

**cool, so we'll decide later, right now I am trying to figure out a way to clasify the stupidity level of our school, I mean...Danny you are dressed like your other half but nobody puts two and two together...**

lol and its funny cuz idec if they do...i mean can you imagine Pauina's reaction when she finds out her precious hero, invisobill, is the loser she hates and is dating the Goth loser she hates even more!

_speaking of dating dude...i gotta talk to you about Jazz..._

right as he wrote this Mr Lancer walked by and took the note..."what is this Mr Foley?"

Tucker stuttered nervously "uh...um ...i-i-its a..."

"Its a note sir" said Danny calmly, "we were having a conversation."

"since this is obviously more important than Macbeth, how about you read it for the class" Mr Lancer gave the black haired boy the note and gestured to the front of the class.

Danny read it at the front of the class, earning worried stares from his friends and confused looks from the rest of his classmates.

when Danny got to reading the part that he hadn't yet seen, he stared at Tucker, his eyes glowing green, "Tucker, what does dating and my sister have in common?" he practically growled.

"uughh...ummm...Mr Lancer may I use the bathroom?" Tucker said as he ran from the room...with this, Danny gave his famous battle cry and flew out of the room after the techno-geek.

everybody stared at Sam as if wondering why she wasn't doing anything. "What? it's not like he's going to hurt Tucker" after this the class heard a scream and a flush. Not even ten seconds later, Tucker walked into the room drying off his PDA and holding a thermos.

"good thing they made my new PDA waterproof," sighed Tucker, flipping the thermos in his hands.

"Tucker... let him out!, and Mr Lancer... do you mind if Danny, Tucker and I speak in the hallway...alone?" Tucker looked even more scared when Sam said this. soon the three of them were in the hallway and two (very girlish) screams were heard. a few seconds later, Sam walked into the classroom with a smug look on her face and Danny and Tucker were a step behind her...holding onto each other in fear.

"So dude, does this mean i can date your sister?" Asked the techno-geek.

"only if you bring the edible food to Sam's yacht on the weekend." answered Danny.

"deal" they said in sync as they spit on their hands and shook hands. as they looked around they realised that the entire class was looking curiously at them...this was going to take a lot of explaining!


End file.
